


The Peacekeeper Wars Trailer (Music Video)

by Jamieson



Category: Farscape, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004)
Genre: ...we all knew how that showdown was going to end, Fanvid, Gen, Peacekeeper Wars Trailer, Peacekeepers, Scarrans, Theatrical trailer, music video, vs., vs. Wormholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamieson/pseuds/Jamieson
Summary: Theatrical-style movie trailer forThe Peacekeeper Wars.Music:"The Island"Soundtrack by Steve JablonskyLength: 3:00 minsAn updated version of my original 2006Peacekeeper WarsTrailer music video.
Kudos: 2





	The Peacekeeper Wars Trailer (Music Video)

**Author's Note:**

> January 2020 (original version February 2006)  
> Music: Edit of _"The Island"_ Soundtrack by Steve Jablonsky (Tracks #1 and #3)  
> Spoilers: _The Peacekeeper Wars_  
>  Length: 3:00 mins
> 
> The first of what became many Farscape music videos, I originally created this theatrical-style movie trailer for _The Peacekeeper Wars_ back in 2006. The original video won 2nd place in the 2006 "Shelly" fan awards for Farscape fanvids in both the "1812" (Instrumental) and "Have I Got Your Attention Now?" (Advert/Recruitment) categories, and was also one of the winners of Creation Entertainment's 2006 Farscape Burbank Convention Music Video Contest. 
> 
> This 2020 revamped version is essentially the same as the original but with a substantial upgrade in A/V quality and a few minor tweaks and substitutions I've been planning and plotting over the last 14 years (...and now I feel old :-p). 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *****Note - use the "full-screen" option to resize the video player if viewing on smaller screens/devices**

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated :-)
> 
> I am posting new music videos and select older videos here on AO3, but you can find all of my videos on my website [The Cardboard Experience](http://www.thecardboardexperience.com) (currently in the 40-something range across 10 scifi/fantasy fandoms).


End file.
